Episode 79
'A New First Step '''is the first episode of Hajime No Ippo: New Challenger , and it was released on January 6, 2009. The first episode of the second season starts with mostly the match of Miyata against Arnie. Shows Kimura sparring with Miyata and then the Weigh-in. Then the match is about to start, Miyata and Arnie are ready for battle! Synopsis Before start of the episode, we see Ippo's first title defence against Sanada Kazuki like an intro and then the episode starts. Starting of the episode, with Ippo helping his mother and the enterprise to sail ones again, with Umezawa calling Ippo ''Champion. The next morning at Kamogawa Boxing Gym, Yagi looks on Aoki , Kimura , Takamura and Ippo while training for their upcoming matches. After some hours, Yagi, Shinoda and Kamogawa were discussing about the four of them, that Ippo still isn't prestigious and that he is same like Aoki and Kimura. While Takamura will have his first world title match. Meanwhile at the same time, Aoki, Takamura and Ippo are in the bath saying to Ippo that it's time to say to Kumi how he feels, but then Takamura throws a joke that Mashiba ain't gonna like it. Then Takamura says another joke, you can knock both Kumi and Mashiba with your megaton punch. After the bath, Kimura goes to spar with Miyata before his OPBF Title Match. At the same time Ippo is thinking when he will be able to fight Miyata, since their sparring before Ippo becoming Champion. Then it shows the sparring with Miyata and Kimura, having Miyata down for 3 rounds and after that they say some things about the opponent, Arnie Gregory and about his nickname 'Crocodile'. At the same time Arnie is sparring at a Gym, with Mr. Sakaguchi asking for more sparring partners. Suddenly Limura is gets a bit angry with Mr. Sakaguchi saying Japanese boxers and sportwriters are not great and blind, but after that Mr. Sakaguchi says that Arnie has a secret weapon called 'Bloody Cross '. Fuji went at Kamogawa Gym to tell the gang about the Bloody Cross that Mr. Sakaguchi said, with Aoki explaining what it might be and at the same time Miyata is doing a roadwork for his weight to be perfect. Later the Weigh-in starts and Miyata has a good weight for it, meanwhile Mr. Sakaguchi tells Miyata that barely he made it into the weigh-in and that Arnie will get him, but Miyata says the belt will be his after the match. And Mr. Sakaguchi tells Arnie to teach him a lesson with the Bloody Cross. The Match is about to start Arnie and Miyata are ready for the fight with Ippo really wanting Miyata to win the match. The Episode ends it there. Characters Introduced *Arnie Gregory *Mr. Sakaguchi Techniques Introduced *N/A Locations Introduced *N/A Chronology NC Episode 1.png|Start of New Challenger|linktext=Ippo ones again helps his mother and the other fisher man to sail. vlcsnap-2013-12-23-13h46m06s146.png|Miyata down|linktext=Kimura spars with Miyata. vlcsnap-2013-12-23-13h47m28s197.png|Arnie sparring|linktext=Before the match Weigh-in.png|After the weigh-in finished|linktext=Mr.Sakaguchi tells Miyata that he made it well into the weigh. Category:Anime episodes